


【曦澄】不良少年与他的大宝贝 02

by Hanyuxuan8012



Category: famdoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyuxuan8012/pseuds/Hanyuxuan8012
Summary: CP：蓝涣（蓝曦臣）X江澄（江晚吟）背景：架空现代 ABO。人物属于原著，OOC属于我





	【曦澄】不良少年与他的大宝贝 02

第二章

“嘘……弟弟要乖哦，哥哥一会就回来……”朦朦胧胧的，只记得那是一双饱含温柔的深色双眼。那双眼睛里，静静倒影着另一个大概才几岁的小孩子。  
只见那个更大一点的孩子，将一个比他更小的孩子藏在了一处隐蔽的草丛中，然后自己却反身向着另一个方向跑了出去。接着，熙熙攘攘的吵闹声响起，吵杂的声音在更小的孩子周围响起。但大概是被什么吸引了，所以都没有注意到这个躲在草丛中的小孩。  
那个小孩，虽然年龄小，却也一直牢记哥哥说的话，不能发出声音。所以他紧紧的捂住自己的嘴，一动不动的躲在草丛之中，在恐惧与饥饿之中默默等待。只是他等啊等，没有等到他的哥哥回来，却只等到了伤心的父母亲人，与一群陌生的叔叔。  
“……”张张嘴，因为长时间的不吃不喝，小孩什么声音也发不出，他无力的靠在母亲温暖的怀中，眼睛却还盯着那块草丛。  
【他不要走，他还没等到他的哥哥。】  
伸伸手，最终，小孩还是被他的父母，带离了这个地方。至此，他再也没有见过他的哥哥。  
猛地一睁眼，一双有着比起常人要浅很多瞳色的眼睛，带着惊惧又悲伤的神色静静的看了好一会。最终，男子伸手捂住自己的脸，默默的等待急促的心跳慢慢恢复平静。  
“哥哥……”  
空旷的房间里，这一声低语，那么轻，又那么的复杂。

——————场景变换分界线——————

“嗯？”歪头，阿涣好像感觉到什么的回过头。但身后除了熟悉的房间装饰，大概就是厨房里还炖着的莲藕排骨汤了。  
“你在看什么呢？”皱着眉头，写着卷子的江澄桌下踢了阿涣一脚。  
“啊……没什么，就是好像听到有人在叫我……”被踢了一脚的阿涣不仅不生气，还特地把江澄的脚丫子夹在自己的腿间。  
“叫你？没人啊？”也没管自己的脚被某人夹着，江澄干脆另一个脚丫子也伸过去。  
“也许是听错了！”任由江澄的脚丫子乱蹭，过火了就提示一下，毕竟现在可是教学时间。两人就这么一边在桌子下面调着情，桌面上却是一本正经的一个教一个学。直到……  
“啊啊啊，为什么要学英语啊！！！平时又用不到！”作为一个没有系统接触过基础教育的人，就算江澄人不笨，用一年的时间学习人家好几年的知识，也是够呛。  
“阿澄不急，我们可以慢慢来的！”看出江澄确实非常的焦虑，阿涣也只能轻轻的安慰，并想方设法的帮助他。不仅平日提供了各种更营养，更健康的美食，还翻遍了所有教材，以便辅导他的学习。  
“慢慢来个鬼，下周就要考试了！”为了有个看得入眼的好成绩，江澄也是真的拿出了拼命的劲头，考试成绩却依旧不上不下。有时他不得不承认，虽然这些学生能打的没几个，碰到点事情，反应也是让他有点看不上，但就考试而言，绝对强。这一年，就考试成绩这一点，让要强的他，心理挺难受的。  
“如果只是为了应付考试，确实不用太担心。阿澄只需要背下考点，那么想考出一个好成绩还是很简单的。”翻了翻江澄的那堆高三教材，阿涣指了指他划线的部分。“至于系统的学习与理解，我们可以等阿澄你上了大学以后，根据喜欢的专业来进行补习。”  
“……”笔头在手指间转动，江澄一双杏目看着给他讲解重点的阿涣。“我说……你真的什么都不记得了？”  
“嗯？”抬起头，阿涣想了想。“具体的确实记不起来，不过偶尔会模模糊糊的想起些什么。就好像最近，我记起来，我好像是有……一个弟弟？”  
“然后呢？”  
“想不起来……不过阿澄怎么想到问这个呀？”阿涣好奇的看着江澄，一双琥珀色的眼睛，清澈透明，除了满满的真诚，完全没有一丝其他。  
“咳，这不是好奇吗！？”不是很习惯这种完全信任的眼神，江澄有些别扭的转开脸。“好奇你人不是失忆了吗，怎么还会记得这些书本上的知识？”  
“阿澄，我只是丧失记忆，不是丧失智商……”哭笑不得的摸了摸江澄的头，阿涣笑着解释。“其实一开始我也没影响，但上次看你对这些书比较头疼，就想着帮忙。然后发现内容能懂，真是太好了。”  
“能帮到阿澄，涣很开心。”那张完美的脸上，露出一个百分百治愈的笑。这个笑容简直治愈到让人感觉在闪闪发光，而江澄明显就一下子无法接受这样强烈的圣光，有些萎的别开脸。  
“好……好刺眼……”  
“嗯？”不解的看着别开脸的江澄，阿涣原本还想说些什么，但一看墙上的时钟，立马起身去了厨房。“糟糕，我的汤……”  
“阿澄你先别着急，静下心来，把我划的重点背下来，我想考试应该是没问题的。”  
“知道了！快去做饭！我快饿死了！”  
“知道啦！”  
低下头，江澄继续跟桌子上的卷子奋斗。旁边的手机突然震动了一下，江澄笔尖一顿，把手机点开。  
看到上面某个人发的信息，陷入沉思。  
微信界面：  
远道：下周三，老地方见，你要我查的东西有线索了。  
三毒：知道了。  
思考了一会，江澄打出几个字，然后关掉了手机。

江澄现如今的住所位于繁华的市中心，不过不是什么高档社区，却也是这个地段最好的中档小区。在寸土寸金的S市想弄到这么好的房子，没点能力自然是不行的。对于江澄而言更是，但现在他人不仅住在这里，还搭上一个身份不明的阿涣，这些自然离不开他那个金家嫡系的姐夫安排。  
江澄其实本身对于住所没什么要求，但清静没人打搅，家具设施齐全，还没有高档小区那么严格门禁的现成住所摆在眼前，他自然没有不要的道理。所以拿着自己为数不多的私人物品，他也就心安理得的住了下来。  
现如今，终于搞定了一套试卷的江澄，一边懒洋洋的躺在沙发上看着没什么意义的新闻，目光总是忍不住飘向传来阵阵香味的厨房。  
“菜好了~~~”端着最后一道菜出来，阿涣笑呵呵的看着已经坐在餐桌前的江澄，一脸宠溺的说道：“阿澄，洗过手了吗？”  
“废话那么多，洗过了！”动作迅速的夹了一块辣子鸡丢进嘴巴里，那鲜香麻辣的感觉，瞬间让江澄的表情一亮。“好吃！”  
“阿澄喜欢就好，不过不可以吃太多哦！”夹了几块蔬菜放在江澄的碗中，坐在江澄身边的阿涣意有所指的眨眨眼。  
“唔……”咬着筷子，挑挑眉，江澄立马就反应过来阿涣说的是什么。他脱了脚下的拖鞋，直接用自己的脚勾在阿涣的小腿上。“我要是非要多吃呢？”  
一把将江澄抱在自己的大腿上，阿涣点点江澄的唇，将唇边染上的辣油轻轻舔掉。“澄澄~~~”  
“好了，知道了！”感受着屁股下面熟悉的火热，江澄没好气的把撒娇的人推开。“吃饭！”  
“嘿嘿~~~”知道人是答应了，阿涣也不把江澄放下，一边自己吃，还不忘给江澄夹菜。一顿饭吃下来，吃的是黏黏嗒嗒，好不粘呼。  
作为一个男Beta，江澄的性欲并不强烈，但真以为Beta是性冷淡群体，那才是真愚蠢。毕竟作为世界上人数最大的一个群体，如果真是性冷淡，那么根本没可能有现如今这么多人数。只不过比起另外两个性别，Beta给人的感觉确实更冷静，也更容易沉迷工作而已。  
成长在贫民窟，要说江澄没有性经验，那也是扯谈，都是刀口舔血的过日子，找人发泄下情绪跟生理需求，再自然不过。  
虽然听说过加更销魂的Omega，但江澄重来没想过去招惹。毕竟能在贫民窟活下来的Omega，每一个都不是省油的灯，一个不注意，怎么死的都不清楚。所以过去江澄都是找女性Beta，各取所需的来几场约炮。事后各走各的，潇洒又安全。  
不过至从离开贫民窟后，江澄又要忙着适应新环境，又要去上学，确实没怎么再去找人发泄。  
当然以上的情况都是过去，现如今，从两人的对话，不难看出两人早就已经勾搭上的关系。如果谁那么无聊去翻翻江澄家的垃圾桶，里面空掉的好几管各种高档润滑剂，无不显示最近江澄的生活多么的快活。  
明明只是才相处几个月的陌生人，为什么最后会发展到床上去，江澄也说不上来。他自认自己不是那么肤浅的人，哪怕收拾干净后的阿涣确实长得非常符合他的心意，但光是他出现的地方，满身的伤痕，都无不显示出了他背后所代表的麻烦。  
江澄这个人是讨厌麻烦的，但是……  
被阿涣熟练的剥光丢在卧室床上，江澄一边喘息一边自然的打开双腿，任由阿涣将润滑剂用在自己的后穴。开拓没多久，早已熟悉情事的身体就已经做好准备，当阿涣脱下自己的衣服，露出那充满力量的身躯。江澄着迷的抚摸着这具迷人的躯体，然后感受到那尺寸惊人的巨物一点点的进入自己的身体，当完全进入的时候，两人都忍不住发出满足的慰叹。  
“不是……啊哈……还没到……你的……发情期吗……”哪怕最近经常做，阿涣的尺寸对于江澄而言都太大了，毕竟不是专门承欢的Omega，哪怕做好了润滑，被进入还是会有些难受，但很快，他就被阿涣高超的技术，顶弄的，只能发出诱人的呻吟声。  
阿涣并没有回答江澄的问题，只是睁着一双琥珀色的眼睛，看着身下沉迷情欲的人，看着那双杏眼中一点点染上情欲的色彩，看着那张总是口不对心的小嘴因为自己而发出甜美的呻吟。  
“真漂亮……”胯骨的动作一直没停，阿涣看着自己的巨物被那艳红的肉穴吃进去，每次抽出都能感受到那缠人的挽留。“阿澄……你好紧……”  
“啊哈！”双手环在阿涣宽阔的肩膀上，江澄难耐的喘息着，承受着越发猛烈的快感。“阿……阿涣……慢……慢一点……啊哈……”  
回应他的，自然是否定。  
“啊……哈啊……”  
一时间，撩人的喘息声与呼吸声，身体碰撞的声音在房间里响起。  
登上情欲巅峰的时候，江澄看着天花板，一双杏目里，全是被满足的欢愉与对未来的隐隐期待。  
不否认，他其实是个不甘于平凡的人，这个有些危险而又迷人的发展，最后会走到什么地步，他很期待。

TBC


End file.
